The train compartment
by jimthecricket
Summary: Draco goes looking for an empty compartment but instead he finds one with a person inside... drarry oneshot! I wrote this on omegle with someone so if it looks weird thats why slash


***Please look at the A/N at the bottom, thanks :)****  
**

Harry sat in an empty compartment, reading a book. He wasnt really paying attention though. He was thinking of all the stares he had gotten, even more so than usual. He knew why though. He had changed over the summer. He grew taller, got more muscles, and got rid of his glasses. He had also taken to wearing clothes that fit him well, if not a little tightly. He shook his head and sat facing the door, reading his book with his legs curled under himself.  
Draco wandered, searching for a compartment. All he wanted was to be alone. Finally, in the last compartment of the car, he glanced inside, noticing no one. He stepped in and immediately regretted that decision. He looked and notice Harry, who admittedly was far more attractive than last year.  
harry lifted his head after noticing the compartment door sliding open and closed, and there stood Draco malfoy who seemed to be even taller that last year."what are you doing in here malfoy" harry sneered "I was just looking for a compartment to sit in, thought this one was empty. Looks like I was wrong." Draco said with a scoff. Today was just not his day.  
"well what about your friends or have they seen what you really are, a pathetic little ferret " harry said broadly Draco looked at Harry in shock for a few moments before looking down at the floor, both ashamed and embarrassed. "S-shut up...You don't know anything about me or my friends, so don't pretend like you do."  
harry looked up in shock, he had not expected that reply let alone a stutter involved. "I never said I did, I was just assuming " after saying that he saw a brief look of hurt cross Draco's face before it was replaced with the ever present hard mask "Assume all you want, just keep it to yourself. People hate me enough without the help of any rumours you might start." Draco said, trying his best to sound angry. When he was hurt, he instantly lashed out. This was the case with other people around anyways. He'd only show he's true feelings when he was alone.  
"I get that people hate you, but not everyone is out to get you and start rumours...including me" said harry saying the last part in a whisper looking and his feet a slight blush grazing his cheeks "And you're one of the reasons why people hate me. Everyone loves you, and we're enemies. Your little 'followers' hate me because you do." Draco said, with an angry glare.  
"I never said I hated you" harry mumbled "You don't need to say it, everyone knows it." Draco said simply.  
" yeah everyone but me, I don't hate you mal-Draco" he said looking at the taller boy stood in front of him Draco looked at Harry, surprised by the use of his first name. He opened his mouth to say something rude in response but instead he took a moment to think. Harry didn't hate him? Since when? "You...don't hate me?"  
"No..." he said warily watching his every moves to make sure that the other boy didn't cast a hex at him or something like that "I...don't hate you either." Draco said, instantly regretting letting his guard down.  
harry stayed quite for a few minuets just to make sure he didn't suddenly jump up and say that he was joking and of course he hates him but that never happened. "you should hate me" he said almost silently not looking up once "Why should I? You've done nothing wrong, not compared to me at least." Draco said with a scoff.  
"Hmhp what about all those times I have called you names and embarrassed you publicly, all you have done is called me names and insulted you , I have ruined your life making everyone hate you" he said in one breath that was full of emotion which confused harry further "Everyone was going to hate me eventually anyways, you just sped up the process. Don't blame yourself for me being a bad person." Draco said with a simple sigh.  
"your not a bad person, bellatrix is a bad person, voldemort is a bad person but you have just made bad some bad life choices and they can be mended just please don't class yourself as a bad person" pleaded harry "How can I not classify myself as a bad person? Everyone thinks I am, and after a while, you start to believe them..."  
harry stood up, coming face to face with Draco, he put his hand on either sides of Draco's head "well you should realise that even with the amount of self loathing that you seem to do you will never be a bad person and not everyone thinks your a bad person" he said dropping his hands and turning away after realising how close they had gotten Draco simply stood there, starring at Harry with wide eyes. The only times Harry had ever touched him in anyway was when they were fighting. That touch had been...affectionate almost. "Harry..." Draco began in a quiet voice. "Do you really mean that...?"  
he turned around now even closer to Draco then before "of course I do draco" he whispered the warm breathe hitting Draco's face "I'm glad at least some one thinks I'm not awful, even if I am a pathetic little ferret." Draco said with a half hearted laugh.  
"you are not a pathetic little ferret, I'm sorry for calling you that" he said moving closer if that was even possible Draco felt himself blush a little bit at how close Harry was to him. Part of him wanted to turn and run away but...he just couldn't do it. Instead, he stood still, his heart beating wildly. "It's alright...I'm used to it."  
Instead of replying harry did something that even shocked him, he leant forward and closed the gap between them and kissed him softly on the lips Draco froze in shock, unable to respond for a few moments. After a while, he relaxed and closed his eyes, kissing back slowly-  
deepening the kiss harry tangled his hands into Draco surprisingly soft hair, they kept kissing but then a thought struck harry , what was he doing?! kissing he once wosrt enemy he began to pull away Draco found himself becoming lost in the kiss. As Harry pulled away, he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, pulling him closer again.  
accepting he wasn't getting away any time soon he places his hands back in Draco's hair biting his lip softly when suddenly a gasp was heard behind them by the door...  
Draco pulled away instantly when he heard a gasp from behind them. He turned slowly to see who it was, ready to draw his wand if need be.  
there stood Hermione with Ron behind her with an equal look of shock and disgust on there faces books at there feet where they had dropped them in shock "harry?!" Ron asked in disbelief Draco looked at Harry and then back at Ron and Hermione. He didn't want anything back to happen between the three, therefore, he'd take the blame if it came down to it. However, words failed him at this point, he didn't know what to say.  
"umm hi guys" harry said unwinding him self from the compromising position Draco and he had jut been in. " hi? HI?! is that all you have to say after we find you in here with your tongue down malfoys throat" screeched Ron his face turning beetroot red "I-It wasn't his fault. It was mine. I came onto him." Draco said quickly. Anything to draw Ron's anger away from Harry.  
Ron anger seemed to lessen that was until he turned to Draco and drew his wand, not knowing what to do harry jumped in front of Draco " stop Ron I came onto him just don't hurt him" his voice sounding very protective Draco braced himself for an attack from Ron when suddenly, Harry jumped in front of him. Draco looked at Harry in shock. For the moment he stayed silent.  
Ron anger boiled over "WHY ARE DEFENDING HIM?! HAS HE PUT YOU UNDER AN IMPERIOUS CURSE DID HE MAKE YOU DO THIS? DID HE?" but before harry could respond a forgotten person spoke up , Hermione , "Just shut up Ron for once in your life cant you just let harry be happy even if it is with malfoy" she retorted her voice getting louder as she continued "would you be acting like this if it was harry and Neville kissing? WELL?!, no didn't think so" she finished letting out a huge breathe Draco looked at Hermione, surprised by her outburst. She never really was one to stand back in situations like these. He knew that well enough from when she had punched him years ago. Draco let out a very soft sigh of relief, hoping this would calm Ron down.  
This however did not make ron calmer it made him angrier if that was possible "why are you taking their side Hermione, you are supposed to to take mine I am your boyfriend after all" really ron really you're playing that card thought harry "ugh you are impossible Ronald" she said storming out of the compartment in a huff Draco decided to speak up now. It was either now or never, and he wanted to at least try to help, by not hiding... He stepped out from behind Harry and looked at Ron. "I...I'm sorry this upset you so much."  
Ron looked at malfoy in disbelief had the ice prince just apologized " oh...umm..ok well I have to go..." Ron said barley finishing before he was out of the door. harry looked at him with curiosity "why did you apologize?, you didn't have to do that it was him who should have apologized for being so horrible to you" " but thank you none the less" he said leaning forward with caution and placed his lips back onto Draco's felling the already familiar feel of his lips Draco kissed back slowly, pulling away slightly after a few moments. He lingered on Harry's lips, speaking softly. "I apologized...because I'm not as bad of a person as he thinks I am. I wanted him to know that."  
" oh well thank you maybe he will acept you as my bo-" he didn't know how to end that sentence whta where they exactly " Draco where are going from here" he asked "I never thought I'd be able to say this but...I want to be with you. If you want me too, that is." Draco said, looking away somewhat shyly.  
"Draco" he called trying to get him to look at him "Draco" he said slightly louder and with this Draco turned around " of course I want you how could I not...so Draco malfoy will you be my boyfriend?" he looked up with hope in his eyes Draco couldn't help but smile, just a little bit, as he nodded. "Yes...I don't just kiss anyone you know."  
Harry smiled widely at this "good" he mumbled as a pair of lips crashed onto his his arms automatically tangling themselves into his hair his tongue lightly grazing his bottom lip asking for entrance which was answered. After kissing for several minuets harry pulled away and placed his forehead against Draco's " this might seem a bit sudden but I think that I might love you!  
Draco couldn't help but smile a bit more. He laughed lightly and looked into Harry's eyes. "Yes, that is quite sudden...but I feel the same way."  
Harry's answering smile was memorizing and he intertwined there hands the smile leaving neither of their faces nor would it any time soon "By the way...you've changed a lot over the Summer...you look great." Draco said, gently kissing Harry's lips again.  
"haha thanks so have you" he said in-between kisses trailing down draco's neck making little Hickeys as he went Draco closed his eyes and let out a soft sound of pleasure. "Mmmm...hardly. I'm just a bit taller is all."  
"not physically but personality wise yes, for the better obviously"  
"You're wrong. I've always been like this. I just never let anyone see this side of me." Draco said softly.  
"well maybe you should let this Draco out more often I like him" harry said kissing him briefly when a thought suddenly hit him, what are they going to do at hogwarts? "What are we going to tell people at school" he asked sounding worried "Well...People will probably think that I did something magically to you to make you want to be with me. Regardless of what we say." Draco sighed, shaking his head.  
"wll who cares what they think as long as we know that we love each other why should what others say matter?" harry said with sudden determination in his voice Draco laughed lightly and kissed Harry quickly. "Now that's the Gryffindor courage I love in you."  
"aww now thats's the slytherin forwardness I love in you" Harry said chuckling " that and your incredible sexy body"  
"Dare I say it, but your body rivals mine now. I'm just tall and lean you're...more muscular." Draco said, subconsciously licking his lips.  
"hmm but you being tall and lean means there more room for me to place my hands" he said slightly blushing "Lucky for you." Draco chuckled lightly. "Plenty of space for you to explore."  
" Draco stop we are very nearly at school...later" he said taking a step back Draco laughed a little and sat down on one of the benches in the compartment. "I was just teasing you, relax."  
"ok, tease ;)" just then the train pulled up at the station this was it Draco stood once again and stretched a bit before opening the door to their compartment. "Here we go..."  
standing up after him he took Draco's hand and squeezed it reassuringly "just remember whatever people say I really do love you"  
"I love you too, Harry." Draco smiled and kissed Harry's cheek quickly before stepping out of the compartment with him.  
people stopped and stared lots of whispers but they just ignored it and walked past the gaping students, never looking back Draco tried to maintain his usual, uncaring persona but...it proved difficult. Everyone seemed to be attacking him with their words. People really did hate him. It was only when a group of girls that they passed called him a 'slut' did he resort to looking down at the ground instead.  
Harry, noticing Draco's unease at those girls harsh words he stopped " just ignore them, don't let them get to you, you are better than this" he leant forward and placed his lips on Draco's which caused the gathering ground to shout protests and slurrs but harry ignored them and hoped that Draco did as well Draco kisses back slowly before pulling away once again. He nodded in understand and proceeded to ignore the people hands still intertwined they made there way over to Hermione and Ron "hey guys sorry about earlier..."  
Draco squeezed Harry's hand nervously before looking at Ron and Hermione. "It's fine, don't worry about it...I can understand why you'd be shocked."  
"thank you for being so understanding" added harry as they began their walk to hogwarts castle as they had missed all the carriages Draco kept close to Harry, still holding his hand as they walked. He inhaled deeply and sighed with a smile. It was surprisingly nice out tonight.  
just then as they where walking down this dimly lit twisting road harry had come to the decision that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Draco, and nerveously he voiced this thought to draco...  
Draco looked at Harry curiously. "What...?"  
"nothing..nothing at" he suddenly broke their hands and began to walk faster all he could think about how he had ruined his relationship that had only began an hour previous Draco frowned and caught up with Harry, taking his hand in his again. "Harry...did I say something wrong...?"  
"no it's what I said or rather thought why would someone like you want annoying harry potter, the-boy-who-just-won't-die " he said his voice slightly breaking "Harry...I do want you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life as well...I was just...surprised. That's all..."  
"oh well I feel stupid now" he said frowning " do you really mean that or are you just saying that to pity me"  
"I really mean it...I love you. I have for a long time now..."  
"I love you too also for a long time I just didn't know how to approach it"  
"Well...we have eachother now. And I want to be with you forever...please."  
"of course I want to be with you forever as well, you didn't think you could get rid of me that easy did you" he said slightly laughing "I didn't think so." Draco smiled and kissed Harry quickly.  
"love you"  
"I love you too

***A/N I'm thinking of doing a sequel to this, please review and tell If you do **


End file.
